kurai_hoshi_medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanolix: Biography
Name: Kanolix Balifax *Age: 112 (human years) 16 (dragon years) *Birthplace: The Scar in No Man's Land *Race: Chromatic Dragon. (White scales, lightning-power based.) *Spoken languages: Common, Draconic. *Alignment: Lawful Good. *Personality: Though he has existed for over a century, Kanolix remains innocent and guileless. He's very outspoken, however, and will be quick to jump to his loved one's defense. He has quite an affinity for hugs and trusts entirely too easily. *Story: When the Elcereon Stone was struck and broken open, the vast and powerful energies within merged with a dragon's egg just on the border of Arctis Ur. What the egg was doing there is unclear; no dragons' nests were nearby, the egg was solitary. The result was Kanolix. He was born to an open sky, not a parent nor sibling around him. A crying hatchling, he would have died if the body of a Tuil elf was not nearby. He ate the entrails of the body and that was how life began for the little hatchling. He wandered No Man's Land for almost a century, the twisted creatures keeping a distance from him, for within him are the energies of Creation and Uncreation. He lived wild, could not speak any language, ate raw meat from the mutated creatures he killed, did what he pleased. Only until his 97th birth year did he become civilized. As he wandered about the Scar, he discovered two humans. One was a badly hurt man with a newborn babe wrapped in a shawl about him. Kanolix had eaten his fill for the day, so he did not kill the man, but dragged him away from the Scar. After this is unknown, for records of 5 years' time is lost after their meeting, but Kanolix once again entered history, this time in the form of a humanoid. In that space of 5 years, the chromatic dragon had learned not only how to reason and speak, but also shift into humanoid form. The man was gone and Kanolix was left the guardian of a 5 year old girl, while barely being civilized himself. He kept improving and is still learning, ten years later, with the girl, whom is named Lily. The two reside in a tower of Kanolix's creation, the Spire. *It should be interesting to note that Lily is also immune to No Man's Land and is unapproached by the creatures. Whether this is due to prolonged exposure to Kanolix or some hidden latent power is unknown, but the former option is suspected, for Kanolix loves to give hugs and every creature he's come in direct contact with, aside from Lily, has been mutated even further. Another interesting fact is that, while in humanoid form, Kanolix's facial and body structure is exactly the same as the Dragon's. What this means is unknown, for the two have never met, presumably. However, Kanolix is different from the Dragon in that he can assume a "perfect human form" and while in this guise, no trace of his draconic lineage can be detected.